Immortal Saiyan
by Valacor
Summary: She is Immortal. Born 1000 years ago on Vegeta-sei, she cannot die. She is also a Saiyan warrior. Veta McCloud. The Immortal Saiyan.


**A/N: I know that the DBZ universe depicts the timeline as being in the early A.D.'s but considering the technology, I figured a crossover with Highlander wouldn't be too hard. It's only slighlty AUish for both worlds, although the years will still be modeled after Highlander, not DBZ.**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z and all related characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own Highlander either. I do, however own Veta, and she is copyright to me. I'm aware that others have a saiyan girl in their fics named Veta, but she is always Vegeta's daughter. This Veta is a full-blood. I also own Icis and Karone.**

**Prologue: Two Worlds**

Have you ever been in the middle of playing a game,and something or someone interrupts? It's a really good game, too, and the interruption forces you to quit or start over. Nobody likes that. Especially _them._ A group of hundreds, prehaps thousands of special humans, scattered all over the world, involved in a very deadly contest that is, in fact, called the Game. They are Immortals Born anywhere from 5000 years ago to only a few decades ago, the Immortals fought to be the last. Then, there are other special humans who are aware of the existance of these humans. They watch the Game and are, indeed, known as Watchers.

The interruptions I speak of however, are at a level far greater than the Immortals. The first happened to be 23 years ago, when a ferocious demon lord known as Piccolo tried to take over the world. Many Immortals, both good and bad, feared that Piccolo's domination would end the Game. Their only hope seemed to be to end the Game quickly and hope that the Prize, (for being the last living Immortal; Immortals could still die by beheading) would give them the power to stop Piccolo. However, it wasn't necessary since a young boy named Goku defeated Piccolo.

Nine years later, two evil Saiyan aliens came to Earh intent on destroying it. But once again, Goku and his friends stopped the invaision. This guy was definently getting the attention of the immortal community. Here was someone who had only been around for a time shorter than most Immortals, and yet he had saved the world, twice, from beings with powers far superior to the Immotals. Good Immortals felt that winning the Prize would make them as great as Goku, while evil;Immortals thought that Goku could be destroyed if _they_ won the Prize.

Then, five years later and nine years ago, the evil android Cell appeared with the challenge of the Cell Games. Many Immortals thought of joining since they knew that Cell couldn't kill them, yet they all knew that they still didn't have a chance. The Cell Games were so huge, that the Immortal Game was put on hold. When it was over, and Hercule Satan had taken credit for Cell's defeat, every Immortal knew that it had to be Goku or someone like him who had truly done the job.

And just two years ago, the world came under seige by Majin Buu. Once again, Goku and his friends defended the world. Only this time, Buu actually destroyed Earth and everyone on it. Except the Immortals. Bruised and broken, the Immortals were forced to float in space, unconcious because they could not breathe in space. When Earth was restored, so were they. Buu was then finally killed by Goku and others on a strange world. Months later however, everyone seemed to forget Majin Buu as if it had never happened. Everyone, that is, except the Immortals, who seemed immune to the strange amnesia. But even the Watchers were affected.

Despite all this, very few Immortals have actually met Goku or his allies, and vice-versa. The one Immortal who had every right to meet up with Goku and be one of his friends chose not to. In fact, this paticular Immortal felt that their destinies would never inter-mingle. However, events had begun to take shape that would force them to cross paths, and help the Immortal realize a destiny never before believed. And two worlds would collide.

**A/N: What'd you think? I know it's kinda short, but don't worry; the real fun is on its' way. R&R please, and no flaming!**


End file.
